


Following the Life of Y/N Stark

by parkersfidelity



Series: Following the Life of Y/N Stark [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker fluff, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker smut, Precious Peter Parker, Reader-Insert, peter parker imagine, peter parker imagines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersfidelity/pseuds/parkersfidelity
Summary: y/n gets her ass beat, tony’s a dad ™ and steve is too deep for humanity
Relationships: Avengers Team/Reader, Peter Parker/Reader
Series: Following the Life of Y/N Stark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640830
Kudos: 30





	1. Joining the Avengers Team

you drove a screwdriver into the arm of your suit, furrowing your brow and wincing as the glare of the light reflected off of the metal. acdc blasted in your ears as you tapped your fingers on the metal absentmindedly, chewing on your lower lip. you’d been working for weeks to try to figure out how to maximize the power of your repulsor rays. you carefully removed the lid of an opening in the arm, revealing a bunch of twisted up, colorful wires. you sighed as you squinted at your work.

“miss stark, you have an incoming call from your father,” friday informed, nearly causing you to drop your screwdriver.

  
“is it urgent?” you stifled a yawn as you tugged gently at a wire, pulling back and sinking your teeth into your lower lip as it shocked you.

  
“he said if you don’t pick up he’ll blast you into tomorrow.”

  
“yikes,” you chuckled as you set down your screwdriver. “friday, answer call.”

  
tony’s face popped up over your suit statistics you had projected on your desk hologram as you fought the urge to jump. red and gold metal surrounded his face as his eyes darted everywhere but at you. you crossed your arms and twisted your screwdriver over and over in your hand. “dad?”

  
“capsicle, go left!” tony shouted, his brows furrowing in frustration. he winced as an explosion sounded in the distance. “i said go left!”

  
“dad.” you frowned and cleared your throat, looking expectantly at him, raising an eyebrow.

  
tony’s attention finally drifted to you as he rolled his eyes and sighed. “old men,” he grumbled. “they don’t hear a word you say.” when you didn’t laugh, he coughed awkwardly and continued. “y/n, where were you? i called you about five times in a row and you didn’t pick up. we’re in danger out here!”

  
you bit your lip and tossed your screwdriver to the side. “sorry, dad, i was just busy.” the unmistakable plink caught tony’s attention as the tool fell to the ground. he pressed his lips together, and you braced yourself for the lecture that was about to come.

  
“you’re working on your suit again, aren’t you?” tony sucked in a deep breath. “look, y/n, it’s not that i don’t want you working on your own suit. it’s just that suits lead to fighting, and fighting leads to-”

  
“why can’t you just let me be a part of the avengers?” you blurted out, not bothering to bite your tongue. you picked up your screwdriver and turned back around to see your father’s disappointed face glaring down at you for a split second before his expression turned to alarm.

  
“it’s too dangerous,” tony snapped. “you see? i almost got hit by a flying car. i don’t want that happening to you.”

  
“but my suit-”

  
“i said no, y/n,” tony’s voice was sharp as he turned his attention towards you again, shooting a firm stare your way. you held your gaze, but your grip tightened around your screwdriver.

  
“stark, who’s calling?” rhodey’s voice blared through the com as your finger hovered over the end call option. “is that y/n?”

  
“dad won’t make me an avenger.” you shot back loudly, causing your father to roll his eyes.

  
“this again? tony, why don’t you just-” tony’s face and rhodey’s voice disappeared as he hung up. you rolled your eyes and bent back down over your suit. too dangerous your ass. if tony could do it, you could too. sure, you were no iron man, but you’d been trained from an early age for self defense. you knew full well you were capable to join your father on missions, and your father knew it too.

  
it was several hours later before you heard footsteps storming above the lab, and you set down your screwdriver and raced up the stairs to meet the rest of the team.  
“i told you no,” tony was snapping furiously at someone as he held a hand up to his bruised eye. “if i thought she was capable, i would’ve made her an avenger a long time ago. and she’s not.”

  
“try me,” you said bitterly, emerging from the doorway. “dad, i’m sick of you treating me like a little kid. you know full well i’m old enough to be an avenger. you’re just scared.”

  
the rest of the avengers paused mid-clean-up and collectively sucked in a breath. they’d been around for as long as you could remember, and they were familiar with both you and tony’s stubbornness. it was when you collided that they knew someone was in trouble.

  
tony sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and pointer finger. “fine, kid,” he groaned after ten minutes of deliberation. “you want to be an avenger so bad? fine.”

  
you smiled to yourself, hardly believing the good news. but your victory was short-lived when he raised his finger. “but,” he continued. “you need to earn your spot on the team.”

  
you frowned. “haven’t i done enough? i’ve been mission control for years now-”

  
“you need to be able to defend yourself against real life threats,” tony countered, waving his hand and dismissing your argument. “nat, spar with my daughter.”

  
ten minutes later, you found yourself standing on a training mat, boxing gloves and helmet at the ready. you couldn’t hide the nervous expression on your face, and neither could the rest of the team as their eyes darted from tony to you.

  
tony dug his nails into his palms as he watched you and nat spar. it was no different from you and nat sparring for fun or for your monthly training sessions with the rest of the team, right? except it was basically your life on the line.

  
if you won, it would mean tony would have to make you an avenger. it would mean tony having to send you on risky missions, your safety on his mind at all times. he couldn’t lose you to one of the stupid missions that he could’ve gone on instead, and he wouldn’t lose you. “stop.”

  
you looked up, brushing your hair out of your face. “i was winning!”

  
nat scoffed and you shot her a dirty glance. tony shook his head and held up his hand. “i changed my mind. you can’t be an avenger. show’s over, just-stay in the lab.”  
your jaw nearly hit the floor. “but dad-”

  
“please.” the small, nearly hidden pleading note in tony’s voice made you swallow your words. you shed your sparring gear as the avengers exchanged glances, watching you return to the lab.

  
“tony,” nat began. “i know she’s inexperienced, but don’t you think that was a little harsh?”

  
“exactly,” tony fumed. “she’s inexperienced. she wouldn’t last a day in the field.”

  
“that’s what you’re afraid of, isn’t it?” bruce said quietly, breaking the silence. when tony didn’t respond, he hesitantly continued. “losing your daughter?”

  
an uncomfortable silence filled the room, only broken by the sound of you testing your repulsor ray with the wall. steve cleared his throat from his position against the wall. “tony? she’s a good kid.”

  
“don’t you think i-”

  
“she has a lot of heart,” steve continued. “she doesn’t give up easily, as you can tell. and we all know how important that is in a person. in an avenger.”

  
——————

  
you gritted your teeth and peered at the strangely colored wires again, pulling up your desk hologram with your notes. you typed away furiously at it, crossing another idea off your list. why couldn’t you fix it?

  
“try changing it to petawatts instead of gigawatts.” tony’s voice suggested from the top of the stairs. your head snapped up to see him leaning against the railing, and a familiar lump of annoyance rose in your throat.

  
he held up his hands as he walked down towards you as if he were admitting defeat. “cease fire,” he teased. when you didn’t laugh, he awkwardly cleared his throat. “hey, kid, i came to apologize.”

  
you blinked in surprise. “apologize?”

  
tony sighed and looked away. “i shouldn’t have tried to stop you from joining the avengers. i know you’re capable and we could use another brain on the team. i just-i didn’t want to-”

  
you threw your arms around tony, your screwdriver still in hand. you ignored your dad’s stutters of shock as he awkwardly wrapped his arms around you in return. you were finally an avenger now, and you’d be fighting side by side with your father like you always wanted.

  
tony stepped back. “there’s just one catch.”

  
you couldn’t hide the expression of disbelief on your face as you stumbled back. “another one?”

  
“i want to introduce you to my intern, peter parker.”


	2. Meeting Peter Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y/n is kind of a bitch, peter seeks validation and bruce lives in the kitchen

you blearily opened your eyes from your hour long nap to the sounds of someone hammering away in the lab. it wasn’t unusual for someone else to be down there. usually it was tony or bruce working on a new project, but the rest of the team didn’t typically venture down to the basement. two pairs of voices floated up through the vents and caught your attention. maybe tony and bruce were down there together. 

you threw the blanket off of you and wearily trudged to the counter for a snack. 

“morning, y/n,” bruce’s voice startled you as you reached for an apple. you fumbled for the fruit as you nearly dropped it, turning around to face the team scientist. “good nap?”

you furrowed your brows in confusion. “i thought you were down in the lab with dad?”

“oh, tony’s down there with his new intern,” bruce shrugged as he peered around you to the bowl. “are you going to take the last apple? because i’m really hungry and-” 

you tossed it in his direction as you bit your lip.  _ new intern.  _ you’d vaguely recalled tony telling you about some kid he plucked out of a random local high school to be his new intern. “peter porker?” 

“ _ parker _ ,” bruce corrected as he took a bite. “he’s around your age. it’s about time you hang out with someone that’s not two decades older than you.” 

you rolled your eyes. “whatever. you’re just mad that i beat you in chess the other day.” you stifled a yawn as you pulled your hair back into a ponytail, heading downstairs to the lab. 

laughter rang from the basement as you descended down the stairs, running your hand along the railing. you felt a small stab of jealousy in your side. you couldn’t remember the last time you and your dad had laughed like that while working on a suit. you leaned against the railing and watched as a small hammer flew through the air, and a hand shot up to catch it.

the intern’s head of messy brown curls turned to meet your eyes, and as he did, you saw the excitement in his eyes shift to curiosity. the hand that was holding the hammer tightened as he cleared his throat, his smile fading slightly. “o-oh, hey, y/n stark, right?”

your gaze flitted to the suit they were working on. the familiar blue and silver stirred a sense of familiarity in you, and when you saw the yanked out control panel, a stab of anger jabbed you in the side. they were working on  _ your  _ suit without, well,  _ you _ . 

the intern was still lightly tapping away at the surface of your suit in deep thought. who did he think he  _ was _ , strolling into your compound, your home like that and working on  _ your  _ suit with  _ your  _ father? “i’m sorry, who are you again?” 

peter’s eyes darted around the room, first to tony’s glance then to your unchanging stare. it seemed as if he knew exactly what you were doing as he gulped and shrugged. “i-i’m peter parker, your dad’s new intern. i-i thought he told you about me.”

“i guess it just slipped my mind,” you said coolly, feeling another twinge of annoyance as tony raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. you walked down the rest of the steps to stand in between the two, crossing your arms and looking down at your suit. “it isn’t everyday a girl comes back to her lab to find her suit being ripped apart by her dad and some random teenager.” 

“mr. stark was just showing me his lab and-and we thought we could make some improvements,” peter stuttered awkwardly, struggling to keep a cool composure. he glanced back down at the hammer in his hand and at the small dent he’d made in the arm. “i didn’t know this was yours.”

“oh, no, it’s fine,” you snapped sarcastically, feeling a dreadful wave of envy and bitterness wash over you. “it’s totally fine. just work on  _ my  _ suit with  _ my  _ dad in  _ my  _ lab when i’ve known you for like, five seconds. while you’re at it, why not take over the entire compound?” 

you hated the words coming out of your mouth, but you couldn’t stop the nonstop flow of anger directed at the bewildered, brown-eyed boy standing in front of you. as you stormed back up the stairs, you couldn’t help but feel a nagging sensation that your anger was misdirected. whatever. all you knew was you wanted so badly to smack that dumb expression off of peter parker’s face.

“you’re back early,” bruce commented as you walked back into the kitchen, throwing open the fridge. “things didn’t go so well down there?”

“they’re making ‘improvements’ on  _ my _ suit,” you rolled your eyes. you couldn’t hide the whine in your voice as you spoke, and you hated how childish you sounded. “he’s just an intern. why’s dad bringing that kid down in the lab?” 

“need i remind you you’re the same age?” bruce raised his eyebrows. you groaned in response as you slammed the fridge door closed. “why don’t you give peter a chance? he seems like a nice kid.” 

“he had the  _ audacity _ -”

“okay, okay,” bruce held up his hands in surrender. “fine, then just hang out here until they’re done.” 

you rolled your eyes and flopped back on the couch where you were napping, throwing your blanket back over your head. you slowly and steadily fell back asleep to the dull sounds of the avengers shuffling around the compound, exchanging greetings and training schedules. it wasn’t until you heard the voice of peter parker that you blinked awake and emerged from your blanket cocoon. 

“yeah, of course, mr. stark,” peter was saying eagerly. you groaned and threw your blanket back over your face so he wouldn’t see you. “oh, i’d be happy to. yeah, i’d love to come work on the suit...what do you think about-”

you buried your face in the couch cushion as you heard tony escort peter out of the compound, talking excitedly with him about who knows what. as they disappeared down the hall and out the door, you lifted the blankets from your head to see everyone staring down at you. 

“you didn’t say hi,” steve said blankly. “you know, everyone should be there to welcome the new avenger. it’s not even required. just being polite.”

“we’ve already met,” you grumbled, sitting up on the couch. something steve said made your brain stop in its tracks. “wait. new avenger? you mean the intern?”

you frowned as you watched them exchange awkward glances. ever since yesterday when you’d become an avenger, you’d come to realize there was a  _ lot _ you were unaware of. “seriously. who is he?”

you didn’t get your answer until the next day when you walked back into the lab, a muffin in hand. you internally groaned when you saw them both hunched over a new red and blue suit, tapping away. only this time, it didn’t look like a titanium suit. you curiously approached them as you finished the last of your breakfast. “what’s this?”

“peter’s suit,” tony answered, squinting at the spider emblem in the middle of the suit’s chest. “we’re making adjustments. want to help out?”

your head snapped over to peter. “you’re spiderman?”

peter shrugged, and for the first time, you saw a cocky glint in his chocolate brown eyes. you bit back a remark as you caught the wrench tony threw at you. 

”y/n, throw me a hammer,” tony said after a half hour of working on the suit. you reached for a hammer lying on the table when another hand shot out and grabbed it before you, beating you to it. 

“heads up, mr. stark!” peter called as he threw the hammer across the room. tony caught it in the nick of time and continued working, not even noticing that peter had answered instead of you. you couldn’t help but shoot peter a dirty glance, which he ignored.

this went on for some time. every time tony asked for something from either of you, peter was the first to answer. he was always hovering around him, agreeing to everything he said and copying his movements. the whole charade made you want to scream as you tinkered away with the head of the suit. 

eventually, tony checked his watch and put down his tool. “kid, i think it’s time for you to start heading home. it’s getting late and it’s a school night.” 

peter blinked. “o-oh, is it nine already? i told may i’d be back at nine thirty.”

“i’ll walk you out.” 

the pair left together, leaving you behind in the lab. after several minutes of debate, you followed them up the stairs and turned off the basement lights. 

“i’d love to work on the suit with you again some other time,” peter was saying eagerly. “m-maybe next week? o-or-”

“kid, look,” tony stopped and raised his hand. “i appreciate your interest, but i’m a busy man. i can’t-i can’t breathe when you’re hovering over me all the time, okay?”

you pressed your lips together as you watched peter swallow and nod. instead of satisfaction, sympathy flooded you as you watched him bite his lip, take his case and slowly walk back out the door. a bitter knot formed in your stomach as you watched. 

“wait,” you called out, racing out the door after him. “wait, peter, wait!” 

peter turned in surprise. “y-y/n? did i forget something or-”

“you don’t need his attention to be a good spiderman,” you blurred out, trying to catch your breath. peter blinked in shock as his mouth opened to say something, but you cut him off. “listen, i know the feeling. if you’re looking for his approval, it’s likely that you won’t get it. i-i haven’t seen how good you are, but you don’t need to base your confidence off of dad.”

peter blushed. and for a fleeting second, you saw an expression of gratitude cross his face. “you mean it?”

you shrugged and stuck your hands in your jean pockets. “yeah, i meant it.” 

an awkward moment of silence passed as he sighed in relief and smiled at you. a real, genuine smile. not the  _ why did you say that  _ half smile, half grimace he usually threw at you down in the lab. “thanks.”

“don’t mention it.” you watched peter climb into happy’s limo and drive off, a strange feeling washing over you. you climbed back up the steps to re-enter the compound. it was like your conversation had sparked a new understanding in you. maybe, just  _ maybe _ , you could learn to tolerate peter. 

and plus, the new avenger  _ was _ kinda cute. 

you pushed the door open and walked back in to see tony holding a file. he chucked it at your and you barely caught it with both hands. “good news, kid. we’re sending you on your first mission.”


End file.
